Spiderman and His Amazing Friends
Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends was a 1981-1983 animated American television series that featured the crime-fighting adventures of the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man/Peter Parker (voice of Dan Gilvezan). Joining Spiderman were his two "Amazing Friends": Iceman/Bobby Drake (voice of Frank Welker), another Marvel Comics character, and Firestar/Angelica Jones (voice of Kathy Garver), a character created for the series who would eventually appear in various Marvel publications as well. Swarm! (Season 1, Episode 5) A meteorite lands in a field and exposes a blue radiated center; this center begins to draw bees from around the area and transform them into a humanoid entity called Swarm. A local farmer encounters Swarm and tries to scare him away with his pitchfork; instead, Swarm shoots blue lights from his eyes and transforms the farmer into a bee person drone. Firestar, who made a passenger plane avoid the meteorite, sees Swarm, his transformed farmer drone, and his large hive and tries to stop Swarm. Realizing she's overpowered she goes to get Spiderman and Iceman, who are with students and their professor at a nearby observatory. While Iceman and Spiderman get ready at their base, Professor Wells, the class instructor, Flash Thompson, and the other classmates go to see Swarm's hive. Swarm emerges and turns them into drones and they fly into his hive. Firestar battles Swarm and in the midst of the fight Swarm summons regular bees and enlarges them to bring more people to become human drones. Iceman and Spiderman try to stop the bees but they take a number of people including Aunt Mae. The Spiderfriends confront Swarm and his human drones; all three are hit by the eye laser. Spiderman feels no effect due to the radioactivity from his spider bite; Iceman and Firestar are turned into drones and attack Spiderman after Swarm orders them to. Spiderman dodges their attacks and manages to get them into the university's lead room which dispels the radiation and returns them to normal. The three use blue contacts to enter Swarm's hive; once in they grab the radiated meteorite core and head to the observatory. There they place the core into a rocket and shoot it back into space, which ends Swarm's control and turns his drones back to normal. vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h05m42s201.png|The farmer is turned into a drone vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h05m58s96.png vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h06m08s192.png vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h06m33s193.png vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h06m42s13.png vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h07m46s158.png|"Swarm!" vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h07m54s235.png|"Swarm is my master!" vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h08m05s65.png|"I am a worker;" vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h08m10s149.png|"I work for Swarm." Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h11m35s115.png|The farmer drone attacks Firestar Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h11m47s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h13m52s231.png|Flash Thompson, Professor Wells, and another student are turned into drones Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h14m00s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h16m55s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h19m12s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h19m24s204.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h20m25s54.png|The drones enter into the hive Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h20m44s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h22m10s29.png|The drones at the hive before the Spiderfriends attack Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h24m15s48.png|Iceman and Firestar are hit and become drones Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h24m31s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h24m44s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-21h27m12s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h06m04s3.png|Iceman and Firestar, beside the other drones, about to attack Spiderman Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h07m24s109.png|Iceman and Firestar chase Spiderman into the lead room Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h08m23s196.png|Drones enter into the hive Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h08m37s89.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h10m45s114.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h10m53s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h11m13s131.png|Drones working and flying into the hive Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h13m00s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h13m13s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-27-22h13m32s239.png Pawns of the Kingpin (Season 1, Episode 12) The Kingpin has his sights set on getting the Omni-blaster, a military weapon capable of firing multiple types of energy, to stop superheroes from taking him on. He reveals his plan to have Captain America and Iceman steal the Omni-blaster; his henchman Crusher says it is impossible. The Kingpin uses Crusher as his volunteer to try out the central part of the plan: the Pyschodisc developed by Dr. Faustus. The disc gives Dr. Faustus control over whoever is implanted with the disc via a watch. At a public show with Captain America and the Spiderfriends, Captain America is implanted with a Pyschodisc by Dr. Faustus and begins to follow the Kingpin's plan to retrieve the Omni-blaster. He recruits Iceman for a secret mission and tells him that the base where Omni-blaster is held is a location for spies. Spiderman and Firestorm follow Captain America and Iceman and confront them as they take the Omni-blaster. Cap and Iceman leave with the Omni-blaster, but Spiderman places a tracker on Cap's shield. At the hideout, Dr. Faustus implants a Pyschodisc on the Kingpin and takes control of him. Cap hands the blaster over before the Pyschodisc dissolves and Cap and Iceman are captured. Spiderman and Firestorm follow the tracker to the Kingpin's hideout and free Cap and Iceman. The Kingpin reveals he had a band protecting his neck and wasn't under Faustus' control and uses the Omni-blaster to get away from the heroes and to his private plane. Spiderman chases Kingpin to the plane and pushes the self-destruct button, destroying the blaster and the plane. The Kingpin lands in a hog pit which Spiderman jokes about before capturing the Kingpin. 2016-12-03_(93).png|The Kingpin makes Crusher a volunteer for the Psychodisc 2016-12-03_(94).png 2016-12-03_(95).png|Crusher is told to act like a chicken 2016-12-03_(96).png|Dr. Faustus implants the Psychodisc into Captain America 2016-12-03_(97).png 2016-12-03_(98).png 2016-12-03_(100).png 2016-12-03_(101).png|Captain America recruits Iceman for the plan 2016-12-03_(103).png|Captain America and Iceman head off to get the Omni-blaster 2016-12-03_(104).png|The Kingpin appears to be controlled by Dr. Faustus The Bride of Dracula! (Season 1, Episode 18) At a school dance, Peter and Bobby compete for Angelica's attention, but she is captivated by a mysterious stranger. The stranger takes Angelica outside and reveals that he is Dracula. He hypnotizes Angelica into returning with him to Transylvania to be his bride. Peter and Bobby transform into Spiderman and Iceman and give chase, but Dracula's private jet manages to slip away. Dracula takes Angelica to his castle and places her in a coffin to rest, but the cold earth breaks her trance. She transforms into Firestar and attacks Dracula, who transforms into a bat and hypnotizes her. When Spiderman and Iceman finally arrive at the castle, Dracula orders his hypnotized bride to destroy them. The boys are able to break the spell by reminding Angelica of her life back home and the things and people she holds dear. Once freed, the three heroes must face off against Dracula and his other minions- Frankenstein's Monster and the Wolfman. SPAMF1.JPG|The three heroes attend the dance SPAMF2.JPG|Angelica dances with a stranger SPAMF3.JPG|The stranger turns out to be Dracula SPAMF4.JPG|Angelica refuses to follow Dracula to Transylvania SPAMF5.JPG|Dracula hypnotizes Angelica SPAMF6.JPG|Angelica goes into a trance SPAMF7.JPG|She must obey his will SPAMF8.JPG|The mesmerized Angelica ignores Bobby and Peter SPAMF9.JPG|Dracula and Angelica arrive at the airport SPAMF10.JPG|The Wolfman pilots the plane towards Transylvania SPAMF11.JPG|Angelica in a trance SPAMF12.JPG|Spiderman catches up to Dracula SPAMF13.JPG|He tries to wake Angelica SPAMF14.JPG|She begins to wake up SPAMF15.JPG|She comes to her senses SPAMF17.JPG|Dracula puts Angelica back under his power SPAMF18.JPG|Dracula arrives at his castle with his bride SPAMF20.JPG|The cold earth wakes Angelica SPAMF21.JPG|She transforms into Firestar SPAMF22.JPG|Dracula turns into a hypnotic bat SPAMF23.JPG|Firestar begins to go under SPAMF24.JPG|She tries to resist SPAMF25.JPG|Hypnotized again SPAMF26.JPG|Dracula approaches his new minion SPAMF27.JPG|Dracula and his bride SPAMF28.JPG|The boys find Firestar SPAMF29.JPG|She is completely under Dracula's control SPAMF30.JPG|Dracula orders Firestar to destroy them SPAMF31.JPG|Firestar helps Dracula SPAMF32.JPG|Dracula and Firestar are winning SPAMF33.JPG|Angelica's memories break the hypnosis The Education of a Superhero (Season 1 Episode 19) A villain named the Gamesman tests out his mind control by releasing his hypo-pulse and hypno-sound on New York City. The pulse affects the students at ESU including Flash Thompson and Bobby, who are playing video games in the arcade. A student named Francis Byte is playing and setting a high score on one game at the time the hypno-pulse goes through, which causes the game to overload. The Gamesman has his computer overload the game to destroy it; in doing so, Francis is digitized into a being he later calls Videoman. All the hypnotized people gather at Central Park. Angelica, in looking for Bobby, transforms into Firestar and picks him out of the hypnotized crowd. Seeing Bobby hypnotized, she places her fire near him which causes him to transform into Iceman and break the mind control. The Spiderfriends try to deal with the 300,000 hypnotized people; in the midst of their attempt, Francis appears as Videoman to try and rescue Louise, a girl who likes Francis. Not knowing what side Videoman is on, the Spiderfriends try to stop him, but Videoman is able to get Louise away from the Gamesman's hypno-pulse helicopter and free her from the mind control. The Gamesman sees Videoman and Louise and sets his sights on making Videoman work for him; he flies back to his base releasing the crowd from his mind control. While Videoman makes a mess of things still thinking the people are under the Gamesman's control, the Gamesman takes Louise to use as leverage over Francis. The Gamesman sends out his hypno-pulse again telling his controlled minions to attack police stations. Francis as Videoman goes to the Gamesman's base; there he's forced by the Gamesman to go to an orbiting satellite and link the Gamesman's hypno-pulse to it so as to give the Gamesman control over the Earth. Spiderman draws Videoman to his HQ and makes him stay there while the Spiderfriends rescue Louise. The Spiderfriends are trapped by the Gamesman; Videoman comes in to rescue them once the Gamesman refuses to release Louise; the four heroes then defeat the Gamesman. The episode closes with Spiderfriends escorting Francis to Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted to train with the X-men. 2019-07-09.png|The Gamesman sends out his hypno-pulse 2019-07-09_(1).png|Flash and the cheerleaders are hypnotized 2019-07-09_(2).png 2019-07-09_(3).png 2019-07-09_(4).png 2019-07-09_(5).png|Other students are hypnotized 2019-07-09_(6).png 2019-07-09_(7).png|Bobby is hypnotized 2019-07-09_(8).png 2019-07-09_(9).png 2019-07-09_(10).png|The hypnotized students head for Central Park 2019-07-09_(11).png|Hypnotized people in a neighborhood head for Central Park 2019-07-09_(12).png 2019-07-09_(13).png 2019-07-09_(14).png|Louise is hypnotized by the hypno-pulse 2019-07-09_(15).png 2019-07-09_(16).png|Bobby and the hypnotized crowd gather at Central Park 2019-07-09_(17).png 2019-07-09_(18).png 2019-07-09_(19).png 2019-07-09_(20).png 2019-07-09_(21).png|Firestorm pulls hypnotized Bobby out of the crowd 2019-07-09_(22).png 2019-07-09_(23).png|Firestorm uses her heat to make Bobby change to Iceman 2019-07-09_(24).png 2019-07-09_(25).png|The Gamesman orders the crowd to attack the Spiderfriends 2019-07-09_(26).png 2019-07-09_(27).png 2019-07-09_(28).png|Spiderman evades the crowd as Firestorm and Iceman cancel each other out 2019-07-09_(29).png 2019-07-09_(30).png|The Gamesman sends out his hypno-pulse again to draw Francis out 2019-07-09_(31).png|Bobby is hypnotized again by the hypno-pulse 2019-07-09_(32).png 2019-07-09_(33).png 2019-07-09_(34).png|The students again are hypnotized and head out to the police stations 2019-07-09_(35).png 2019-07-09_(36).png|The hypnotized students pull back from Firestorm's wall of fire Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Western Cartoon Category:Vampire Category:Superhero Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Dracula Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Emotional Manipulation Category:Peril Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Technological Hypnosis